


They're Laughing at Me

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Chivalry, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A toddler broke your nose and I may or may not have snapped my thumb during a very intense game of Mario Kart and now we’re both sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Laughing at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that I wrote this... anyway enjoy some fluff.

Dean totally knows they’re laughing at him. He _told_ Sam he shouldn’t have gone to the hospital. Alas, here he is, holding an ice pack to his broken thumb as the two nurses snicker behind their clipboards at him. Well, at least there’s some nice eye candy (and he is not talking about the nurses) to keep Dean’s focus off the humiliation burning through his very being.

A man sits in the waiting room, two chairs down from his. He’s holding an ice pack to his nose. Dean wonders what he did. Can’t be something as absolutely mortifying as what happened to Dean.

~***~

Game night in the Winchester household can get… intense to say the least. Generally they all steer clear of the games that can make the players über-competitive.

But not tonight.

Tonight Dean felt like he had something to prove. Maybe that he’s the _best?_ That’s definitely not the case now.

Charlie and Jo aren’t all that impressed with the game choice. They like strategy, games that make you think, games that aren’t all about smashing buttons in the hope that you _maybe_ win. So they opt to sit on the couch, drinking beer and being moral support. Sam takes up Dean’s challenge. He’s not afraid of a little good old button smashing madness. That’s how they end up playing Mario Kart.

“You’re going down, Bitch,” Dean bumps his shoulder against Sam’s from where they sit on the floor, backs leaning against the couch.

“Bring it on, Jerk,” Sam grins. They navigate through the menus picking their characters (Dean is totally Mario because Mario is the best) while Sam chooses fucking Yoshi. Dean has the player 1 Wii remote because everyone knows if you’re player 1 you’re gonna win. So he takes liberty and chooses the stage, steering clear from fucking Rainbow Road (he’s not suicidal).

As the game loads, Dean feels himself growing more excited. He’s got a good feeling about this. They watch the screen, leaning forward as the race counts down _3, 2, 1, GO!_ Dean gives Sam a shove just as the race begins. Sam growls, shoving Dean back. “Asshole,” Sam mutters while Dean cackles.

They zoom around the track, thumbs pressed so hard against the remote the two boys are going to have the little 2 imprinted on their skin. They lean to the side as they go around the corners, earning snickers from the girls sitting behind them. Dean grumbles under his breath as a red shell smashes him. _Fuck you Toad. I’m gonna get you now you prick,_ he thinks, watching the little bastard celebrate as Dean’s remote buzzes in his hands. Before long he’s off, zooming past characters and hitting no one and everyone with shells and banana peels. Dean gives a whoop of joy when he rolls into first place.

“Hey Dean?” Sam says, laughter in his voice.

“Not now, Sammy I have a race to win,” Dean crows back.

“Think again,” Sam says cryptically and Dean makes the mistake of taking his eyes from the screen. Sam has one of those blue shells with wings. _Oh no._

“Sam don’t you fucking dare,” Dean warns, frantically trying to slow down back to second. It’s no use, he’s got too much of a lead. Sam uses the shell and Dean watches as Mario is blasted into the air.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean snarls, shoving his brother. Sam cackles manically while Dean watches in horror as character after character passes him. Dean ends up rolling over the ling in sixth place. It’s all Sam’s fault. “Next race, I’m going to whoop your ass,” Dean promises, while Sam accepts high fives from both Charlie and Jo.

~***~

It’s only a good five races later that Dean starts to register the pain in his thumb. He figures its just strain; Mario Kart can get very intense very quickly. “Dean want another beer?” Sam asks, hopping up from the floor, stretching his back like a cat.

“Sure,” Dean calls as Sam disappears off to the kitchen. Dean’s flipping through games when Sam comes back, holding out a cold bottle. Dean reaches out instinctively grabbing the bottle. He lets out a hiss, almost dropping the beer. “What the fuck…?” he holds his hand up.

“Whoa, what happened to your thumb, Dean?” Jo asks, chomping on a mouthful of chips.

“Dunno,” Dean flexes it, taking note of the swelling around the knuckle.

“Shit, Dean. You should go to the hospital. What if it’s broken?” Sam gently prods at Dean’s thumb as Dean winces in pain.

“No that’s stupid. I don’t need to go to the hospital,” He grouches.

Before long Dean can barely bend his thumb at all. He surreptitiously uses his beer bottle as an ice pack, trying to sooth some of the pain.

“Dean…” Sam warns with a bitchface.

“Fine!”

*~*

Castiel pouts, the two nurses giggling behind their clipboards really do not make him feel any better about his predicament. He was being polite… chivalrous even. The poor woman needed a helping hand, so Castiel gave it to her. He was not expecting to get a broken nose for his efforts. A simple ‘thank you’ would have sufficed, but if he could go back in time, to replay the situation again, he would still choose to help the woman.

Now, he just tries to ignore the two nurses, clutching the ice pack tightly to his nose. He also watches the man sitting two chairs down; _he_ certainly takes Castiel’s attention away from his embarrassment at having his nose broken by a squirming toddler.

***

Castiel was minding his own business, walking back to his car, plastic bag of groceries slung around his wrist. He needed to pick up a few things for the week ahead, knowing that between his job and classes he’s not going to get much time to do anything.

“Please Hayley, just…” A woman’s voice breaks Castiel out of his thoughts, looking up he sees her. Multiple grocery bags are in her arms as well as a toddler. The woman juggles the child and bags, digging around in her purse for her car keys. Castiel takes pity on her, walking over to help.

“Ma’am, let me help?” he asks, making the young woman startle, a bag falling from her arm.

“Oh shoot,” she curses, watching as an orange rolls out across the asphalt. Castiel stoops, picking the fallen bag. “You’re very sweet,” she smiles gratefully at him.

“It’s not a problem really…” Castiel doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the toddler is being pushed into his arms while the woman begins loading up the trunk of her car. “Um…” Castiel holds the kid at arms length. He’s never really been a child person. Hell, he can’t even name two kids that he really _knows._ “Hello,” he says to the little girl. She takes one, stern look at him before squirming around in his arms. _Holy crap, what is this kid half worm?_ Castiel has to re-adjust his grip on the child before he accidentally drops her.

It’s as the woman turns to grab the final grocery bag and worm-child from Castiel that it happens. He doesn’t really know how. One minute he’s handing Hayley over to her mother and the next the top of the kids’ head is slamming into Castiel’s nose. There’s a _crack_ and then pain is blazing up Castiel’s sinuses.

“ _Motherf—,”_ he almost swears, dropping the kid into her mothers’ arms, taking two staggering steps away, hand coming up to cup his nose, he crouches down trying to get his bearings. Blood dribbles down onto Castiel’s lips and he spits it onto the ground, eyes watering in pain.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry,” the woman rushes over to him, the kid now completely still in her arms.

“I think I’m going to go to the hospital now…” Castiel walks away in a daze, leaving the woman staring slightly speechless.

His nose fucking hurts, there’s blood all over his hands and all Castiel wanted was to pick up some cheap peanut butter before going home to spend all night reading _Game of Thrones._ And now, he sits in the hard plastic waiting room chair, an ice pack pressed to his nose being laughed at by two nurses who are supposed to be _helping_ him.

*~*

Their eyes catch on more than one occasion before Dean finally works up the nerve to speak to the man. He clears his throat, shifting a little in his seat. “Hi.” The man looks at him, eyes widening a little, he looks around.

“Hey?” he says as if he’s unsure as to whether Dean is actually talking to him.

“How about those two?” Dean nods to the nurses, rolling his eyes. The man actually glowers at the two women before turning back to Dean.

“I’m sure they’re laughing about me,” he mutters and Dean is taken aback. No, that can’t be right, they’re obviously laughing at Dean.

“Nah they’d be laughing at me,” Dean lifts his injured hand, a small smile on his face. The man frowns a little.

“What happened to you?” he asks. Dean shakes his head, an embarrassed laugh bubbling up from his chest.

“Mario Kart. Let’s just say I got a little competitive. I’m Dean by the way,” Dean snorts, watching the other man chuckle. “Come on, you think they’re laughing at you. What happened?”

“My name is Castiel and a toddler broke my nose. That sounds like some kind of AA confession,” he replies solemnly with a rueful smile. Dean’s shocked silent before a grin splits his face, it makes Castiel smile wider. _God he should do that more often,_ Dean thinks.

“How did that happen?” Dean laughs.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Castiel shakes his head, blushing a little and Dean feels himself swooning at this guy’s adorableness.

“How about you tell me all about it over coffee?” Dean hints, sliding into the seat between them. Castiel looks up, surprise written all over his face.

“Really?” he asks, hope glimmering in his eyes.

“Sure, here…” Dean pulls out his phone with his uninjured hand so the guy can add his number. “I’ll call you,” he promises, watching Castiel pull up a new contact and begin adding his details.

“Mr Winchester?” one of the snickering nurses walks over to him. “A doctor will see you now.” She looks between Dean and Castiel, looking about ready to burst into another fit of laughter. The two men glower at her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she grins, fanning her face, trying to ward away the laughter. “But come on, Mario Kart and a toddler! You two should just get together already, you’d be perfect. Follow me, Mr Winchester.” She walks away, expecting Dean to follow.

“I mean it, I really will call you,” Dean says, standing. Castiel hands back the phone and Dean tucks it away.

“It was nice meeting you, Dean. I’ll be expecting your call,” Castiel says with a blush. Dean winks, following the nurse. Maybe it was a good thing he got a little over competitive at Mario Kart.


End file.
